


Dial G for Ginny

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A telephone call at the wrong time doesn't necessarily destroy the mood.





	Dial G for Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“So they got their fellytone installed this morning?” Ron asked as Hermione began dialing a number.  
  
“Yes, and it’s pronounced ‘telephone,’ as you know perfectly well.” Hermione shot him an amused glance as she held the receiver to her ear.  
  
“Ginny? I got your number from Directory Assistance. How do you like it?”   
  
“I love it,” Ginny said a bit breathlessly as she watched Harry’s head bobbing between her legs.   
  
“What time did he come?”   
  
“He hasn’t yet,” Ginny said, gasping a little.   
  
“What do you mean, Ginny? If the telephone man hadn’t already come, you wouldn’t be talking to me now.”  
  
“Sorry, I thought you meant Harry,” came Ginny’s reply, accompanied by what sounded like panting.  
  
“Why would Harry need to come? Wasn’t he already there?”  
  
“Oh, yes, right,” Ginny said hastily, “Can I call you back?”   There was a click, as if Ginny had hung up, but Hermione could hear her muttering something.

Ron was laughing at his wife’s bewildered face.  
  
“Hang up, love,” he advised, “I think you’ve caught them at a bad time.”  
  
“Ginny? Are you there?” Hermione spoke loudly into the receiver. There was no answer, save for some muffled grunts and groans. She held the instrument out so Ron could hear. Suddenly there was a loud shriek, followed by a breathless repetition of Harry’s name. Blushing furiously, Hermione replaced the receiver.  
  
Half an hour later, the Weasleys’ telephone rang. Ginny waited impatiently for Hermione to answer. When the answering machine clicked on, she hung up without leaving a message.  
  
“They were just there,” she said, puzzled, “I wonder where they went?”  
  
“Most likely to bed,” Harry grinned, “They  probably heard you come.  You didn't hang up the phone properly.”  
  
It was Ginny’s turn to blush. 


End file.
